Being Grown Up
by Kristi-730
Summary: GQ short.


Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up Authors note: In this story, the whole Dillon working for Alcazar thing, never happened. *Sigh* If only life were that easy. Song is by The Ataris.  
  
"You are going to stay with Felicia and that is final!"Mac yelled slamming the living room door.  
This was a scene that had became all to familiar, but it wasn't turning out like it usually did.  
"God dammit!"Georgie cursed at the top of her lungs, "Why do I have to be punished? Maxie was the one who stole drugs and got arrested for it! And you know what else Mac? Maxie was the one who slept with Kyle and got it sent out over the internet, and she also was the one who O.D. at a club. That was all her, and yet I'm getting punished for it."  
"You do not use that language with me. Now I am doing this for your own good Georgie."  
"For my own good? No you're not. Because I haven't done anything wrong. If anyone should be sent away it's Maxie. You should have sent her away the second you found out about her becoming P.C. High's porn queen. But nope, that would be simple. You waited until the minute I found someone who saw something in me."  
"You want to know why I'm doing this?"  
"Yes!"  
"I am doing this because I do not want you to get hurt. Okay Robin?"  
Georgie was taken back by what Mac had just said.  
"What did you call me?"she asked.  
"Georgie--"  
"I get it now! This was never about me."Georgie exclaimed, almost crying, "This was never about Dillion, and it was never about him being a 'bad influence'. The reason you have kept me under house arrest all summer, the reason you haven't let me have any fun at all is because every time you see me, you see Robin. So you ground me and you forbid me to see him to try to keep me from getting into any trouble, and in the end getting hurt, to keep me from being like her. Didn't work though. You can send me to Texas, hell you could send me to Istambull and it wouldn't change anything. I'll still love him, just like Robin loved Stone and you couldn't stop her."  
  
Georgie ran up stairs and slammed the door to her room.  
"I cannot believe him! Dammit!"  
"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're pissed about something."Dillon said sitting on a tree limb outside of Georgie's window.  
"You are so the person I've been looking for."she said walking towards the window,"What are you doing here?"  
"Maxie called and said that you're probably going to need to see me. What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get out of here."  
"Fine with me."  
  
Dillon started climbing down the tree slowly, making sure that Georgie didn't need any help getting down.  
"You need any help?"he asked getting jumping off of the lowest limb.  
"Nope."she told him, jumping down.  
"You do that a lot?"  
"No, I've just spent a good part of my life wanting too. Now come on!" -------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You snuck out of your house to go here?"Dillon asked looking around at his surroundings.  
"Dillion! The fair is an end of summer ritual here in town. I have hardly ever missed it."  
"Okay, but from one to ten on the rebelious scale, the fair's like a negative five."  
"Are you coming with me or not?"  
Dillon let out a deep sigh and took Georgie's hand, "Lead the way."  
Georgie pulled Dillon through the croud and stopped in front of a food cart.  
"Hey 'Manda."Georgie said smiling at the girl inside the cart. "Gie!"she exclaimed, "I haven't seen you all summer! What have you been up to?"  
"Not a whole lot."  
"Uh-huh. So, who's your friend?"  
""This is Dillion, Dillon this is my best friend Amanda."  
"Nice to meet you."Dillon said smiling.  
"You too Dillion. Georgie, can I talk to you for a minute?"Amanda asked stepping out of the cart and pulling Georgie to the other side.  
"What?"Georgie asked looking confused.  
"Is this the same Dillon who pulled you out of your English test so that the two of you could watch a movie? The same Dillon who took your sister to prom? The same Dillon who you've described as being Dawson and Pacey trapped in the same body?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"My god girl, why did you keep drooling over Lucas when he was right in front of your eyes?" -------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You know it was really nice of Amanda to give us free cotton candy."Dillon said pulling the last of it off of the stick.  
"Well it was the least she could do after learning that you have never had any before."  
"I was deprived growing up, what can I say."Dillon said smiling , "So what do you want to do now?"  
"Anything but skee-ball. I suck at that so much."  
"Oh come on now, you can't be any worse than me." -------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, you really are worse than me."Dillon said taking Georgie's hand as they walked away from the game.  
"I told you didn't I?"  
"I say you and I go do something that does not involve good hand-eye corordination. You have any idea's?"  
"Yeah actually I do."Georgie said smiling.  
"Mind telling me what it is?"  
"Just follow me. I'll show you." -------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, whacha think about the bumper cars?"Georgie asked taking a bite out of the Pinapple sunday that they were splitting.  
"Reminded me alot of trying to park A.J.'s hummer."Dillon joked, and then said, "Come on let's sit down for a while."  
"That sounds like a good idea." Georgie laid her head down on Dillion's shoulder and they walked over to a patch of grass under a tree.  
"So, are you ever going to tell me why you were so eger to get out of your house?"  
"Not yet. I don't want to think about it, I just want to have one night where I'm just a teenager. Where I don't have to worry about anything but fun."  
"You do know that if you want to tell me..."  
"You'll listen. I know Dillion, and that's what's so great about you." -------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, how much longer do we have to walk?"Dillon asked.  
"It's just a little farther. And believe me, when we get there you'll understand why we walked so long. Besides, what happened to the quote game we had going on?"  
"I believe that it's you're turn."  
"Oh, right."Georgie giggled holding the giant teddy bear that Dillon won for her close to her body, "Okay, let me see. Ooh, I got it. Okay, 'My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going out with this girl who saw Ferris pass out at 31 Flavors last night. I guess it's pretty serious.'"  
"Oh my god. Ferris Buller's Day Off."  
"Yep."  
"'Love means never having to say you're sorry.'"  
"A love Story"  
"Very impressive."  
"What can I say. You've rubbed off on me."Georgie stoped walking and smiled. "We,uh, we're here."  
Dillon looked around, "It's a hill."  
"Aren't you observent. It's not just a hill. It's what you can see from the hill."  
"And what would that be?"  
"You'll see in...5...4...3...2...1...now."Georgie said as the sky filled up with lights.  
"Wow. How'd you find out about this place?"  
"My mom used to take Maxie and I here. She used to call it our special place. I loved it. I always saw it as the perfect ending to the perfect night."  
"Is that what this is? The end of the night?"  
"No. Because that would mean that I'd have to go home and I can't do that."  
"Why not? Georgie, what's wrong?"  
Georgie took a deep breath and then looked into her boyfriend's eyes.  
"I'm leaving for Texas tomorrow."  
"For a vacation?"  
"For good."  
"Oh."Dillon looked up at the sky, trying to figure out what to say next.  
"Mac's making me. You've got to believe me Dillion, I don't want to."  
"I know. But I mean, this could be seen as a good thing, right? I mean, you and Maxie get to see you're mom that's good."  
"Maxie get's to stay here. I have to walk away from my heart and she get's to stay here. Somehow Mac see's that as fair."  
"Come here."Dillon whispered taking Georgie in his arms.  
"I don't want to leave. I really don't."  
"I know you don't. I don't want you to either."  
"But what can we do? I mean, we can't run away."  
"The only thing we can do is just...god, just let it happen."  
Georgie pulled away.  
"What?"she asked, "Dillon you cannot be serious."  
"Just for a little while. You can show you're mom that it was stupid of Mac to send you to Texas and god willing she'll send you back here."  
"But what if she doesn't?"  
"Then you call me and I'll come save you."  
"And we'll live the rest of our lives on the run? Sounds like a heck of a lot of fun."she said half kidding.  
Dillon took her back in his arms and they stood there trying to savor every moment they had.  
"Hey Georgie."  
"Hmm?"  
"You want to come over to my house?" -------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dillon and Georgie laid on Dillion's bed, wrapped in a quilt.  
"So, what'd you think?"Dillon asked.  
"It was okay."Georgie told him laying her head on his chest.  
Dillon raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"  
"It was awesome."  
"Awesome. Really."  
"Shut up film boy. Now what movie's next?"Georgie asked yawning.  
  
"American Grafitti."Dillon said copying her.  
"Well we better put that in before we both..."  
"Fall asleep?"  
  
Georgie laid her head down on Dillion's pillow.  
"Mm-hmm."She said closing her eyes.  
"Good night."Dillon whispered turning off the television and light.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Dillon woke up to find a note laying on the pillow next to him:  
  
Dillion,  
I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. I wish I could have, but I couldn't bare it. Goodbye is so final you know.  
I also wish that I could have stayed long enough to see you wake up, but I couldn't. I was too afraid that if I stayed the rest of the night then I wouldn't be able to leave. And that's what we agreed on right?  
I should be going, my Uncle Mac's going to be waking up soon and if I'm gone then he's going to blow a gasket.  
Love always,  
Georgie  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Georgie sat sitting cross legged in her seat waiting patiently for the train to take off. She finally decided to pull out her cd player and put in a cd that she had burnt.  
The music started playing and a voice came through her headphones,"Here in this diary, I write you visions of my summer. It was the best I ever had."  
  
Her mind suddenly drifted off. She could remember moment's that she and Dillon shared and it was all she could do to keep from crying.  
"You know, my life is seriously fuller having met you both. Are we out of here?"She could hear Dillon say. It was shortly after she had met him and he was covering for her when she was almost caught in a lie by Maxie and Dillion  
  
"Like, 10 minutes ago. See ya."  
  
"There were choruses and sing-alongs, and not a spoken feeling. I'm knowing that right now is all that matters. All the nights we stayed up talking and listening to 80's songs; quoting lines from all those movies that we love. It still brings a smile to my face."  
  
"If my life were a movie I would definetly be the sister getting dumped on everyday."she said sitting across from Dillon at Kellies.  
"Like that Molly Ringwald film. You know the one where she turns sixteen and no one remembers."Dillon said smiling.  
  
"I guess when it comes down to it... Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up: These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart and eventually you'll finally get it right."  
  
"The thing about movies is they all have really great beginnings....this,today, here, now--it's ours."Dillon had said outside of Kellies, sortly after their first mutual kiss. A kiss where neither one of them were pretending. They were just themselves.  
  
"Breaking into hotel swimming pools, and wreaking havoc on our world. Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time. The black top's singing me to sleep."  
  
"Can you believe some idiot left the keys in the ignition?"She asked one afternoon while Dillion was doing community service.  
  
"What's the problem? I'm right here."he said.  
  
"It's your bike?"  
  
"What if it is?"  
  
"Seriously cool"  
  
"You want a ride?"  
  
"Is it yours?"  
  
"You going to ask Mac's permission?"  
  
"I don't care what Mac thinks."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Lighting fireworks in parking lots, illuminate the blackest nights. Cherry cokes under this moonlight summer sky. 2015 Riverside, it's time to say, "goodbye." Get on the bus, it's time to go."  
  
"Thanks for the save."  
  
"You stole that guy's bike?"  
  
"It's only a crime if you get caught."  
  
Being grown up isn't half as fun as growing up: These are the best days of our lives. The only thing that matters is just following your heart, and eventually you'll finally get it right."  
  
Georgie opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Dillon standing by the bus with a sign that read "I'll miss you."  
She smiled to herself and then mouthed, "I'll miss you too."  
  
THE END 


End file.
